I Hate Pretending
by N7WITHPRIDE
Summary: Angst/drama William and Snow centric with a little side of our Huntsman.


"Are we to be pretending, Snow?"

"Yes, William. We shall pretend."

"I don't like pretending."

"Come now, William. It will be fun."

"But it's silly and - "

"Come dear William. You can be a gallant knight skilled in archery and the like."

"But - "

"And I shall be the warrior, as beautiful as she is lethal with pristine artistry."

"But... I ... okay, Snow."

He gave Snow White a halfhearted smile and joined her in her merriment.

William hated pretending.

When he was but a boy Snow White had wrapped him into many games of make believe. As was his job by being a full three months older than the Princess, he continually told her how childish and silly such games were, yet he never failed to join or get enraptured in them himself. For awhile they'd pretend they were heroes, legends of old come to life who fought mighty beast and vanquished great evils. Then the part that William hated would always arise. No matter how their fantasy played out it always ended the same, with Snow declaring the two brave heroes should marry.

He'd always say no, that his brave knight would not wish to marry, but she would insist and as always eventually got her way. Snow would then fashion rings out of flower stems and would fill the space of both priest and bride as she read out the wedding script and vows, all of which she seemed to have memorized by heart. They'd exchange rings, Snow with a smile on her face while William looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

"And with that," Snow White spoke as the priest, "I do thee wed." William never acted, he always had to be prompted by his friend. "You kiss me now," she'd whisper. Praying to the Lord above that no one would spy the two of them he would quickly give her a peck on the lips and pull away, face as crimson as a rose. Snow would start to giggles gleefully, placing a small hand over her mouth as to muffle her laughter. Content with their playdate now she would grasp his hand in hers, give it an affectionate squeeze, and began their track from the garden back to the castle, neither speaking of their innocent kiss but both knowing it would happen again the next time they make believed.

As a man Snow White had him wrapped around her delicate finger and somehow she seemed none the wiser. Was she that innocent and pure or was she that devious? One look into her deep blue eyes told her that yes, she was that innocent and pure. She was that perfect.

He told her had it been up to him he would have called it all off, but that was a lie. Had it been up to him he would have married her long ago, would have saved her from the life of hell she spent in imprisonment. But there was some truth to his words, as he had told her, it wasn't up to him. They had been betrothed since they were children and regardless of the time that had passed it was still a valid contract. Marriage between King Magnus' daughter and the Duke's son was a duty they were obligated to fulfill.

"And with that," said the elderly priest as he regarded the new King along with his Queen with a small smile, "I do thee wed, Queen Snow White and King William." William moved in for the kiss, but Snow hesitated for a moment before gathering her bearings and moving forward. Their kiss was just as chaste and passionless as it was when they were children. The union of lips was over quickly but their union of name and souls had just begun as they parted and their guest began to cheer. William put on a happy smile, trying not to let his true feelings show, as did his new bride who tried but failed to withhold the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. How happy she must be, the royal guest thought, but only William saw the truth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her own eyes lock with crystal blue ones near the back of the grand church. It's owner was a man, a peasant with dirty blond hair tied back messily. His suit was fine but not impressive enough to be present at a royal wedding in, yet here he was. And yet there Snow's heart was.

Reaching down between them William grabbed Snow's hand and gave it a light squeeze. He hoped the small gesture would convey the affection he felt for her, offer her some comfort and solace. She turned her attention to him, her eyes shimmering with wetness as she spared him a kind smile. One that said all she couldn't say, one that made him realize that this Snow would never be the giggly little girl he kissed those days many suns ago. A woman who would never feel what he felt for her. But, Snow's eyes promised, she'd try.

"Is this real, William?"

"Yes it is, Snow."

"And we shall be husband and wife now. Queen and King?"

"Until our dying breath, Snow."

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than life itself, my dear Snow White... Do you love me?"

"I...think..."

"Never mind. You needn't not answer, my love."

"I'll try to, William. I'll try."

Snow gave him a halfhearted smile and joined his hand with hers.

William hated it when she pretended.


End file.
